


After peanut butter circle

by AmandaBeth



Category: Glee
Genre: trigger warning suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 08:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13291422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaBeth/pseuds/AmandaBeth
Summary: Trigger warning: mention of suicide. We are supposed to get impression in peanut butter circle 3 of them contempled suicide this is my take on something that may have happened after circle broke up. I was told it could fit in timeline of the episode.





	After peanut butter circle

After peanut butter circle

Authors note: inspire of what Mercedes thinks in peanut butter circle we are supposed to get impression that three of them have thought about it. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee

After peanut butter circle Artie thought I think Mr.Schue means well though his story is hard to believe. Merecedes is a good friend but her assumption is very wrong. Kurt was about to cry. I suspect Blaine's been there. I know I've been there a couple times in my life I'm ok now . Sometimes things feel so hopeless. Singing doesn't always help but right now that's what I want to do for myself.

Artie wheeled himself into choir room and up to paino and sung,"When the day is long And the night, the night is yours alone When you're sure you've had enough Of this life, well hang on Don't let yourself go 'Cause everybody cries And everybody hurts sometimes Sometimes everything is wrong." 

Blaine was thinking much same as Artie. He was passing the choir room he knew this song and related to it. So Blaine sung with Artie," Now it's time to sing along When your day is night alone (Hold on, hold on) If you feel like letting go (Hold on) If you think you've had too muchOf this life, well hang on."

Artie sang,"Cause everybody hurts Take comfort in your friends Everybody hurtsDon't throw your hand, oh no."

Blaine sang,"Don't throw your hand If you feel like you're alone No, no, no, you are not alone."   
Kurt and Mike from opposite sides of hall over heard singing so came in to listen they sat down very quietly.   
Artie and Blaine sang,"If you're on your own in this life The days and nights are long When you think you've had too much of this life to hang onWell, everybody hurts sometimes Everybody cries And everybody hurts sometimes And everybody hurts sometimes So hold on, hold on Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on Everybody hurts No, no, no, no you are not alone." 

Other Glee members had trickled in as they heard the song. After Kurt and Mike it was Mercedes, Sam and Tina. Then the Cheerios. Then Puck with Rory and Sugar. Finally Rachel and Finn. 

 

Artie and Blaine had failed to notice and audience gather. They where singing for themselves. Only Kurt somewhat understood. 

Merecedes asked," What was that song about?" 

Artie said," I needed to do it for myself. Let's just say I get where he's been. I am fine now I actually have real friends." 

There where several gasp and few sniffles. Blaine said," I joined in because I to have been there. I was drawn to song." 

Cue Tina's ridiculous sobbing. 

Rachel asked," Why would you consider suicide?"

Artie said," That's not how your brain works in the moment. And I didn't just consider it once at 10 and once at 12 I had my pain pills in my hand. At 10 I took half the bottle I passed out at dinner and woke up to stomach being pumped. I dumped them at 12. When your picked on a lot and feel desperation to escape the pain of ones emotion you turn your body on auto pilot."

Blaine said," When I was 14 my mother caught me with blade to my wrist after freshman Saddie Hawkins dance. I just couldn't take it anymore."

Kurt said," I thought about but I didn't know how to do it. As a sophmore. Music helped me." 

Mr.Schue had heard the speeches he suspected as much of Kurt. He did not expect the first two and that they actually made an attempt. He really didn't know what to say or do as much as they where hurting from memory they where clear to friends right now they had no dissire to try again at least right now.

Mercedes said,"I'm sorry. I didn't know."

The end


End file.
